So the story begins....
by MuggleMagic
Summary: They are all grown up now, Ron is on his own, see what happens when he meets up with Harry and Hermione just before his wedding!! chapter 4 is up! It's over!!! *sniffle*My first FanFic, please R/R!!
1. chapter one-so we meet again

Ron lay awake in bed, thinking about the next day's plans. Marrissa was supposed to move in, it shouldn't take too long, but still, Ron lie there thinking about it. One week, three days, eleven hours, and according to Ron's watch, thirteen minutes. That was the time until his wedding day, the youngest boy of the Weasleys' wedding day. You'll never guess the best man; he's only been Ron's best friend since they were eleven.  
  
Is this right? Should I get married now? Even Percy is still single...then again...  
  
Ron's thoughts jumbled in his head, until finally, he fell asleep.  
  
The next day things started with a jump, a big one. Marrissa, now having a key to Ron's apartment, was there at six AM to wake Ron up, and get him ready for the day. Her things and what not were moved in by 5:00, and Marrissa had pressured Ron into a nice dinner at Gwen's, a Muggle restaurant, right in heart of London.  
  
During dinner, Marrissa says she has something to tell Ron. "I have chosen my briads mates, and my Maid of Honor." Ron nodded, as he knew this was a girl thing, and questions were not to be asked. "I looked up an old friend, she said she would be honored to be in our wedding." Ron again nodded. "She said she would stop by tonight around 9:00. If it's okay, which I said it was, hope you don't mind, she is going to apparate."  
  
Dinner ended and Ron drove Marrissa home, to their home, to their apartment. As soon as they walked in the door, Ron heard a familiar voice say: "Well it's about time you two showed up." Marrisa immediately ran over. "I'm so sorry Hermione; dinner took longer than we would have expected." "And so did snogging." Ron piped in. And well deserved, Marrisa replied with a smack on the shoulder. Ron just stood there, looking wide-eyed at Hermione; she had changed so much. No longer the tidy girl who got straigh A's, and had this impeccable ability for the use of common sense. She had her hair in a sloppy bun ponytail thing, with a touch of blush and just the right amount of eye shadow. Ron wasn't exactly sure if he liked the new Hermione.  
  
"Well Hermione, the guestroom is down the hall and to the right." Marrisa said with this tone and clarity that could break anyone's concentration. As Hermione got up and walked down the hall, she stopped at a big wooden door, with a fog-glassed center. She wasn't able to see through the door, so she opened it. (She must have gotten her sense of adventure from all those years of being around Harry). The room was filled with boxes, and a dresser, plus, believe it or not, a full-size bed. This was Ron and Marrisas room. Not all that interesting to Hermione, so she walked out of the room, and was gently closing the door when she heard Ron and Marrissa arguing over.... Something. "You didn't even ask me, I mean I know it's your choice of who you want as your Maid Of Honor, but 'Mione, honestly, you barely even know her." Ron's voice echoed down the hall. " Maybe I know her better than you think, after all, we did work together at the Minstry, until she got promoted.... Third day on the job..." Marrissa said back, although Hermione wasn't sure if Marrissa meant what she said. "No, you just don't understand, I grew up with Hermione Granger as my best friend, I know her a hell of a lot better than you." At that point, Ron almost ran out of the living room, down the short hall, and right into Hermione.  
  
"So sorry 'Mione, it's just, didn't expect you."  
  
"Didn't, that mean I surprised you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean, please move." And with that, Ron pushed Hermione to the side and slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermione on her own, because Marrissa was out the door ten minutes ago.  
  
Hermione made herself a pot of tea, and went to bed, trying not to be loud, but at one point almost breaking a glass. Why all of a sudden did she feel so left out? Oh well, she thought, Harry will be arriving in the morning, and she was very excited about that. 


	2. chapter two-jumbled up

Disclaimer: Guess I shoulda put this on before. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I do own Gwen's, James, and Marrissa, and a couple other people coming up. Enjoy!  
  
Morning eventually did come, Hermione, although tired and worried, got up at 6:00AM, as usual. She went down to the living area, and sat down at the table, the owl that brought the Daily Prophet was already there, so she gave him what little food she could find, and sat down to read.  
  
The Ministry of Magic has put an apparation ban on for today, due to the constant threats of Lord Voldemort, and his followers. Even though the Dark Lord was defeated nearly six years ago, the Dark Lord's followers still pick a leader and call themselves Voldemort. Apparation will be allowed tomorrow morning, at promptly 12:00 AM, if anyone is found apparating, or dissaparating, they will be prosecuted as soon as possible. This command is given by the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.  
  
Hermione went into immediate panic. Oh no, she thought, Harry! She ran into Ron's room, to find a most disturbing site. Marrissa was there, nothing was going on, it's just that she was there that made Hermione mad. She didn't exactly know why though. They both sat up in bed. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked through a big yawn. "Nothing, well, it's just you should read this." She threw the paper down on the bed, a little harder than intended. Marrissa, who had just looked at the clock, squealed and ran out of the room, muttering something about being late for work, so Hermione sat down the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"So" said Ron.  
  
"So," said Hermione, "it means that Harry will have to find another way to get here, and he will be lat for dinner and-"  
  
Ron cut in. "listen, he'll be here, just leave me the hell alone." And with that, Hermione left the room, the apartment, the building (sry, I have to say this, "Hermione has left the building") She walked down to a little store in London, she looked around, the muggle things made her laugh, but what she really wanted was someone to talk to, she needed Harry.  
  
Back at Ron's apartment, he had gotten out of bed, and got dressed for work, the t-shirt he wore said: Weasleys Wizard Wheezies. Ron worked for his two older Brothers, as did Ginny. He about apparated when he remembered what Hermione had shown him. So, he walked down to Kings Cross- Station, and caught the open train (it was open because of the apparation- ban) into Hogsmead. He walked in and immediately sent an owl to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
Did you read the paper? Ofcorse you did, why am I asking? You practically use the paper as a lesson plan. Anyway, when you get this, write back and we'll meet at the shop when u gets off. I assume u remember how to get here the quick way, (Ron said referring to the maurders map) or have u lost all senses of adventure since you became a teacher? Write back, you know I'm just kidding.  
  
Ron  
  
Work was dull and boring, it was a Monday, and it's the slowest day of the week. At around 4:00, Harry showed up, and they took the train to Ron's apartment.  
  
When they walked in, Hermione wasn't there, but Marrissa was.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Said Harry.  
  
"She went to get her dress fitted."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They all sat down to have dinner, all except Hermione. They all went to bed, all except Hermione. And they all went out for work in the morning all except Harry. Harry stayed at home the next day, he figured Hermione had to come back sometime, and most likely after the apparation-ban was uplifted. He waited at the apartment until about 1:00, then, he ventured through the Leakey cauldron, into Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione, Hermione, where would Hermione be...? Harry asked himself. He knew Hermione well enough that she wouldn't be in Quality Quidditch Supplies, or in Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry was headed straight for the place he knew Hermione would be, Flourish and Blotts. As he walked through the store, he had to find some way to find Hermione. The bookshelves were piled high to the celein, and filled with big books, and little books. But Hermione would be reading, reading the biggest book there. So Harry went to the center of the store, where a few table were, and sure enough, Hermione was sitting there, but she wasn't reading. She was writing.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said with a blank stare. Hermione only looked up. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Harry." Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. "I had to get away, I don't know why, but I just did, so I went to the Ministry, and picked up my work, since I couldn't' do it there, or at Ron's apartment, I came here, where I assumed no one would bother me." The words came to her, but she didn't sound too happy.  
  
Harry was stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Weasley Wizard Wheezies, Ron was up to his ears with work, for the wedding. He had told Marrissa that he picked out his tux and his best men, or whatever you call them, but he hadn't. The wedding was one week, one day away. Ron had thought he found just the right one, when they didn't have it in his size. Ron sighed heavily and wondered where Hermione was, when a little girl from Hogwarts walked into the store. (It was one of the days third years and higher visit Hogsmead.) She looked a lot like Hermione. She carried her books close to herself, and looked around with a blank stare. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have anything, well, anything not so disturbing?" Ron was shocked, he said nothing. Fred just then entered the room, he heard everything the girl said.  
  
"Actually, no." Fred said with pride in his voice.  
  
"I know who you are! You're Fred Weasley! Oh my! Our teachers never stop talking about you!" The little girl screeched, and ran out the door yelling for her friends. Ron knew just then that it was his fault Hermione left his fault and no one else's. The little girl really did remind him of Hermione, she was yelling for her friends, and right now, Ron didn't feel like one of Hermione's friends. So he left. He aparated back to his apartment, and as soon as he turned around, Hermione, Marrissa, and Harry were sitting in the living area.  
  
"Bout time you showed up." Ron just stood there, but in about three seconds, he gave hermione a hug, and sat down next to Marrissa. The four of them talked all night. They talked about the wedding, Harry's family, and the twins expected in 3 months. Ginny was happy at home, with the two year old, (named James, go figure) and two more on the way. Hermione sort of got jealous, but kept quiet and went to bed with the rest.  
  
A/N I know these were really short chapters, but I promise they will get longer! Ron's wedding coming up, how will it go? Please comment! Thanks to all that did, wait, no one did! Please! Ok, I'm done being desperate. Chapter three up tomorrow! 


	3. chapter three-Wedding Bells

A/N thanks to all whom actually read my story, please try and comment I'm working on the no-annon. Thing, to all who haven't read it YET, hurry up! lol, here's chapter three, "Wedding Bells."  
  
It was a little over a week since the trio had "made up," all of the things were in order, things like, suites, dresses, and most of all, the rings. Two white-gold rings sat on a pillow, one, with a stunningly gorgeous indigo sapphire neatly placed on the end, and the other, engraved with, "R+M, forever in Love." Again, for some strange reason, this made Hermione gag. By now she figured she didn't like the mushy stuff, that she would never get a guy, so why worry about it? Every time Ron would kiss Marrissa good-bye before leaving for work, Hermione would have to choke down a laugh, every time they would hug after getting home from a long days work, Hermione would have to go into the other room, but she didn't know why.  
  
She stood there, in a beautiful white gown, with not her father, but a tall bald used-t-be-red haired man holding her arm, the entire church waiting for her entrance. Her briads maids wearing a one-of-a-kind (too bad all five of them were wearing the same thing) formal, all a pale blue, with thick straps, that covered the shoulders of each girl. In front of her they stood, Ginny, then, three people either Hermione, or Harr\y recognized, all with the same brown hair, her friends Bria, Heather, and Stacey, and right in front of her, Hermione. The cute little flower girl, nowhere to be found, and little James, the ring barer.  
  
At the front of the church, stood Ron, and to his left Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and you'll never guess who, Bill. A crying Mrs. Weasley in the pew in front of them. (You should have seen her at Harry and Ginny's wedding) Everyone was in his or her seats. Ron didn't notice, but the pianist was playing, he just stood there, thinking, yet again. He wondered what Marrissa would look like, how beautiful her hair would be done. What he would have to say? Would he drop the ring? Forget to say "I do?" Just then Harry leaned over to whisper something in Ron's ear, "stop wobbling.'' Little James was Half way down the aisle; he saw Harry and began to run, "daddy!" Harry put his hand up to his mouth and told him "shh!" So James continued down the aisle walking at a nice pace, finally sending, and standing next to Bill.  
  
In walked Ginny, which James then decided to plead, "Mommy!", but Bill held him tight. Again, Ron began to think. Ginny is married, I wonder if Harry was nervous... Look at all the people, they're all looking at me. Again, Harry leaned over and told Ron to stop wobbling. By, the only three people left t walk in were Hermione, then Marrissa and Mr. Weasley. Hermione stood at the church entrance, Ron took his eyes off of his shoes, and looked up at Hermione. His mind went blank.  
  
Harry will testify that Ron then stopped wobbling, but opened his mouth.  
  
"What?" Harry said. "It's just Hermione; you can't even see Marrissa yet." Then, Harry's mouth opened too, but his mind was no where near blank.  
  
Something unusual then happened; everyone stood up, (well duh! The briad was entering! Silly Banana heads!) Everyone but Harry and Ron. (How you ask? They were already standing; true they were, but keep reading.) Not only did their jaws drop, but also so did the rest of their body. Yes, at this moment, as soon has Marrissa took foot one into the room, the entire congregation stood, and Ron and Harry fell flat on their asses. Everyone gasped, and it is said by some that Mrs. Weasley too fell on her ass. Hremione rushed over.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She screamed. A crying Marrissa stood in the back of the church, using Mr. Weasley as a tissue. Hermione, remembering the book she read for a class at the ministry, (imagine that, Hermione consulting a book!) took out her wand. (Where she was keeping it, the world may never know. But we do know it takes 3 licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop!) She said a complicated spell under her breath, and waved the tip of her wand under the two men's noses. Everyone was staring at her. Harry started to cough then Ron. The spell made the tip of her wand to smell like sulfur, causing Harry and Ron to regain conciseness.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ron stood up, then helped Harry up. Then, the two walked out of the church, the silent church. They walked out together, as if each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The church left. Hermione helped a tearful Marrissa home. Ginny grabbed James, and went off to look for Harry, although Marrissa was positive the two went back to the apartment. She looked in the changing room for the "guys," they weren't there, but it was apparent to her that they were there. Harry's things were gone, along with Ron's. Since James couldn't disaparate, she took him to Marrissa and Hermione, and at the apartment, no men were to be found. Ginny then disaparated to her and Harry's apartment. It was in Hogsmead, since Harry was a teacher at Hogwarts; Ginny wanted to be close.  
  
There the were. The two of them, sitting near the fire, sipping on cups of tea.  
  
"Oh, hello dear." Harry said to Ginny as if it was any other day.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?!" Ginny exclaimed with such anger she even scared herself. "You both run out of the church like you had just seen a horror Movie! As soon as Hermione moved and you could see Marrissa-" but Ginny stopped there. She sat down next to her husband and brother, with the same blank, stunned look on her face. The house was quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the apartment, Marrissa sat at the counter sipping on tea, with a muffin in her hand. Hermione stood in the kitchen, James in hand, digging through the refrigerator for a bit of healthy food. (Imagine that...)  
  
"Aunt 'Mio-y, wha's rong?" Little James said in between sips on his juice cup.  
  
"Nothing dear, just a stressful day."  
  
"Essfull?" Then, Marrissa started bawling she ran into the bedroom. Hermione got out her wand and conjured up a crib put James in it.  
  
"Stay put you little magician, no wand-ish stuff." Hermione said before running after Marrissa.  
  
She sat on the bed, hands in face, taking big gasps. She looked at Hermione, and started to try to say something. It sounded like, "it's all my fault, mwagge is wrong!" But Hermione merely sat next to her gave her a hug, and told her everything would be ok.  
  
"He ran out of our wedding! I mean I k-know people get ner-n-nervous, but he ch-chickened out! He doesn't l-love m-me!"  
  
"No, it isn't like that, I've known Ron since we were eleven, he would never ask you to marry him, and not do it on purpose, he has a good excuse, I know he does, that's just the way Ron is."  
  
"But th-thats the th-thing. I aske-asked him to marry me!" Hermione sat there, wondering she once for a short amount of time went out with Ron, and he was such the gentleman, always holding doors open, pulling out chairs, never letting her pay for a meal. He always would get Hermione, take her on the greatest dates. He once flew her all the way to the States on an old Nimbus 2001, (by then, these were considered out of date) just to see the world cup. Hermione loved it, but work got too involved and the two decided they were better off as just friends were. Hermione then spoke up.  
  
"Marrissa, by any chance did you first ask him out?"  
  
"N-no, we met at the Three Broomsticks, he asked me if he could share a table with me."  
  
"But after that, your first "real date," did you ask him, or did he ask you?"  
  
"I guess I asked him. He was always the gentleman. Then one day I just told him I loved him." Hermione sat on these words for a moment. "We had gone out for almost a year; I truly do love him though!" Again, Marrissa started to cry. James could be heard in the living room yelling. Hermione went to check on him.  
  
"Aunt 'Mio-y! Unnel Ron!" At these words, she and James sat on the couch, just looking, looking at nothing, the floor, and the wall, space. The cries of Marrissa stopped. And in the bedroom she sat there, she heard what James said, but they were just the words of a two-year-old. But, they were stunning non-the-less.  
  
"The pay-me girl had enough of the bleeps, so she took a bus into the country, although she got herself rosy cheeks, she didn't leave enough, money to pay the rent, the landlord says that she's out in a week, what a shame she was just getting comfy, now she's eating chocolate to induce sleep, in a chemical world, its very very very cheap, and I don't know 'bout you, but they're putting the holes in, yes yes, its been a hell of a do, but they're putting the holes in, yes yes. the peeping Thomas has a very nice view across the street exhibitionist these townies they never speak to you, stick togethre so they never get lonely, feeling lead, feel feeling quite light-headed, had to sit down and have some sugary tea, in a chemical world, its very very very cheap, and I don't know 'bout you, but they're putting the holes in, yes yes, it's been a hell of a do, but they're putting the holes in, yes yes."  
  
A/N I really had no point in putting the song in, but it sorta describes the mood, ya know? I know I promised the chapters were gunna get longer.... Umm... maybe next chapter! There's only one more! "The New World" will be up soon! 


	4. chapter four-a new world

A/N Hello! Last chapter *sniffle* oh well. Thanks goes out to sphinx, who commented (only after I begged the entire chat! well, all you chat dorks {wait, I'm the dork} are the only ones reading this, lol) Ok, here goes! And yes Gym, Harry and Ginny are married, and have a son!  
  
Six people. Two places. A hell of a whole lot of mayhem and confusion. On wedding day ruined. (3 people on their arsses)  
  
Hermione and James had fallen asleep on the couch. Marrissa, in the bedroom. Ron, Harry, and Ginny, in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house. But the odd thing was, they all were thinking about the same thing; this thing was so stressful that it's amazing they all actually fell asleep. But as the classic physics phrase, (thanks goes out to Newton) what falls asleep, must wake up. (So I know that's not exactly it, but oh well.)  
  
Hermione and James were the first ones up. Actually, James was. He tugged and pulled on Hermione's hair, yelling; "Aunt 'Mio-y! Wakey wakey, egg and bakkey!" Hermione did eventually get up, and made herself and Marrissa a cup of tea, James, a bottle of milk. Marrissa did eventually come out of the bedroom. You could tell she had been crying. She sat down at the counter and drank her tea, but she did this quietly, the only noise to be heard was James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Harry's place, the three of them sat and talked over a pot of tea (I'm really into this whole tea thing). Ginny was the one to speak up.  
  
"Ron, you know what you must do, it's obvious, you know it, Harry knows it too. You have to do it."  
  
"I know Gin; it's just hard. You try to do sumfing like this, then come talk to me."  
  
Then, Harry piped up. "Then we should go over there right now, get it done and over with." And with that, Harry and Ginny got u and changed, when they came back out from the bedroom, the three of the disaparated into Ron's apartment, at least, they thought they did.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood looking at each other, then, over at Hermione, James, and Marrissa. Where was Ron?  
  
"I knew it!" Marrissa yelled! "He would never come back for me!" She then ran into the bedroom, and started packing. Ron mysteriously walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "bit of a mess-up, I landed up in old lady Smith's apartment, didn't know an old woman could do that..." He trailed off, not one person in the room wanted to know what old lady Smith was up to.  
  
"Unnel Ron!" Little James said from his crib-prison. But Ron had no time to reply. Marrissa had barged out of the bedroom, with what looked like the whole house in a suitcase. She ran out the door wailing. Everyone stood there in confusion, even James was quiet. About five seconds later, she re-entered, with a smile around her face. She dropped her things and ran straight into Ron, giving him the biggest hug since Paul Bunion. (~~ Fun word)  
  
"You came back for me!" She was now crying tears of joy. But Ron pulled her off of him.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"You didn't?!" She started to back away.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I can't marry you. I just cant" Tears pf joy no longer filled Marrissa's face.  
  
"But why? You said you loved me!"  
  
"No, Listen, you told me you loved me. I don't recall ever once saying it to you. And another thing, you're way to huggy lovey, you need to learn that a man needs five minutes to himself."  
  
"So wait, what you're saying, is that you never wanted to marry me? You had this planned?! You knew you would ditch me at the wedding, you and Harry had this fainting scene planned out! I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! I hate you!"  
  
But before Ron could say anything, Marrissa was out the door, and this time for good. It was at this time, that everyone started to notice that Hermione was gone. Harry and Ginny took James home, and pretty soon, it was just Ron. He sat there, as he did so many nights, alone. He thought about things. There was only one thing he could do. So he did it.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy voice said at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Harry, it's me Ron, you have to get up, we need to go out."  
  
"But Ron, it's 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"Is it really? Oh well, then we don't have very much time left. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in five minutes, hurry!" Ron had hung up tho phone.  
  
~*~*~*~Five Minutes Later~*~*~*~ (that was sooo five minutes ago)  
  
Ron sat there, as he assured the bartender he did not need anything to drink. "But you looked stressed young man, are you sure I can't get you anything?" the old man bartender said. "No really, thats ok." Harry started to laugh.  
  
"Are you sure Ron, you do look like you need a buzz!"  
  
"Harry! What? How long have you been standing there? You scared the shite outta me!"  
  
"Ok, ok Ron, I just got here, what is so important that you have to pull me out of bed?"  
  
"Ok, I can't tell you yet, but you just have to trust me, it's sort of like that muggle story, cinderalla, we only have Until 6:00, ok?"  
  
"Cinderella?" But at these words, Ron tugged Harrys robes and dragged him out into the back of the leaky couldron, he pulle out his wand and tapped, 1-2-3, 3-2-1, and as if done by magic (oh wait, it was!) the bricks moved and and Diagon Alley was seen. "Ok, Ron, what needle in this hay stack am i looking for?"  
  
" I can't tell you yet, all you have to do is look for something unusual, you'll know when you see it." So they both walked around Diagon Alley, looking for something unusual. (the grim reeper walkes behind them...lol)  
  
(It was six by the village clock, ok, too much paul revere)  
  
But it really was six o'clock. And still no "unusual" stuff. "I dunno Ron." Harry said through a yawn. "Just tell me what we're looking for and i-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said with a big grin n his face. Even though all of the stores in Diagon Alley had'nt opened yet, Ron was still sure that Hermione would be here, ready to pick up her work before leaving for the Ministry. He ran up to her, she ran up to him. (Come on, you didn't see this comming? Its like a bad scene from the Love Boat, only its my story!) They hugged, for what seemed like years to Harry. After this long hug, Ron moved back, but didn't let go of Hermione. He looked her straight in the eyes and said:  
  
"I almost made the biggest mistake of my life! (he tried to forget that incodent in his 6th year...) I Love you Hermione," then he let go, turned around and looked at Harry, looked back at Hermione. Then, got down on one knee. (I know all you saw this comming) "Hermione, I might not have a ring, alot of money, or any money for that matter. But (i do have only my love to offer...SO from a movie!) I do know that this is not a mistake, that i love you, and want to marry you. So, will you, Hermione Anne Granger, become Hermione Anne Weasley?" Hermione was tearfull, she didn't know what to say (yes she did, don't lie!)  
  
She pulled him off of his knee, and hugged him, she was cryin very hard. "Yes Ron, and i promise, this time, I wont let work get in the way!"  
  
~*~*~*~At the wedding~*~*~*~ (I'm soo spiffy i can afford a change of scenery!)  
  
A poor man's son. A dentist daughter. (who woulda thunk?) A pregnant Matron of Honor, A Father Best man. No fancy gowns, no big church, full of anxious people, but a living room full of family and friends. It was a very special wedding. Mr. Weasley married Ron and Hermione in his own living room. Two simple white gold bands, no fancy writing. And they lived happily ever after. (~ favorite part!!!)  
  
"I wanna be, I wanna be....." (well where do ya think?)  
  
A/N- well, looks like the end huh? sorry bout the mushy stuff. I know its not fun, but, its part of the story. I tried, i know it sucks, only four very SHORT chapters. MAYBEY next time! lol. *Sniffle* i have to let go of my story now!!! *sniffle again* ok, well hoped you enjoyed! If you didnt understand the title af the song, plus the "i wanna be" part, download the song "country house" by Blur! well, looks like i'll be going! Damon Albarn: Have a nice day! 


End file.
